Many items become damaged due to unexpected accidents or corrosion. For example, vehicles, boats, surf boards, etc., may become damaged through use wherein the surface of the object is dented or punctured. One way to repair such damage in these objects is to mix together epoxy which is a two part chemical comprising a resin and a catalyst. Once these two materials are mixed together they form an adhesive which is then paddled into the dent. The material is smoothed with the paddle and the material allowed to dry. The hardened material is then sanded smooth and finished such as by painting. During the repair, the user is in contact with the epoxy material during mixing and during application using the paddle.
Sometimes, a repair of an object requires the use of a supporting material such as volan or fiberglass cloth. For such repairs, the epoxy mixture is spread over the dent and the volan cloth is placed over the epoxy covering the dent. More epoxy is then spread over the volan cloth. However, it is difficult to keep the volan cloth from moving when the epoxy is being spread over the volan cloth. The material is then smoothed, allowed to dry, sanded, and finished.